


【希斯爱梅】白河

by asarin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Relationships: 希斯爱梅
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【希斯爱梅】白河

白河-希斯爱梅  
“开始‘想象’吧。从什么开始比较好呢？”

哈迪斯睁开眼睛，看见的是无尽的苍白。就好像被唐突地抛入了某个怪异的空间，而这个空间诞生于虚无之中，还未真正地分化出世界的层次来。他缓慢地、平静地、尝试坐起身，略微确认了一下现在的状况：面具、长袍——一切都像是他曾在亚马乌罗提时那样。空间中一直回荡着一种奇妙的声音，像是谁在低语，又像是歌者们高亢而哀婉的歌声在不断地延伸，在不知何处的边缘上来来回回地撞击，形成一种反复的回声。  
他的眼睛略略地向上，与头顶的人对视。  
“晚上好，哈迪斯。”  
“……希斯拉德。”他轻声喊出了那个久违的名字，“是你啊。”  
“是我。”对方爽快地承认了，“真是的，见到许久未见的故人，我还以为你能稍稍激动些。但或许现在平淡的你才是平日的你——总而言之，好久不见了，老朋友。需要我帮你坐起来吗？”  
他几乎没有犹豫就伸出了手。希斯拉德从长袍下露出苍白的、骨节分明的手来，轻轻地将他的手掌握住、施力、将他从地面拽起。哈迪斯略微整理了一下着装，确认面具完好无损、还在脸上后，这才认真而谨慎地打量起周围来：他所能见到的一切皆为苍白，就像是苍白才是世界的全部，无论是天空或是地面。现在还是一身黑色长袍的他与希斯拉德才像是与这个世界格格不入。但希斯拉德的脸上并未表现出一丝一毫的凝重，他正愉快地背着双手，上下打量着面前的友人，用一种欢快的、像是咏唱般的愉悦语调说道：“看见你似乎一切都好，我为你感到高兴，哈迪斯！从我找到你开始你一直在沉睡，让我担心了一阵。自我们上次分别，已经有了些时日了。我时常会担心你是否还会像以前一样过分热情地投身于公务之中——”说到这里他略微停顿，又换上一副讨人喜欢的笑容：“……不过看来我的猜测也没有什么错啊，哈迪斯。你这是多久没有休息了？”  
“这里是什么地方，希斯拉德？”  
“是‘世界’，哈迪斯。”  
哈迪斯略微皱眉：“希斯拉德，虽然我知道你经常会说些莫名其妙的话——”  
“不不，亲爱的朋友，正如我所说，这确实是‘世界’。”  
创造管理局局长、优秀的魔法师希斯拉德在他的面前张开了双臂，夸张又优雅地向他鞠躬致意后，平稳地伸来一只手。位列“爱梅特赛尔克”席、亚马乌罗提最优秀而伟大的十四人之一的哈迪斯自然而然地握住，跟随他在一片苍白之中漫步。希斯拉德的步伐节奏统一，却有一种轻盈而缥缈的感觉，就像是踩在雾气之上，让人觉得没有什么实感。他会突如其来地在原地转出一个圈，用他温和又有几分轻快的话语陈述着：“你认为这里会有什么？”哈迪斯被他拉着转了个圈，意识到对方似乎正在尝试跳出一段舞步，只好苦笑着配合起这位想象力丰富的友人：“我能感知到魔力在流动。即使这里只能见到一片苍白，但实际上处处都有以太的痕迹……你又做了些什么奇怪的创造？“  
希斯拉德把手指放在唇边，稍微低下了眼睛，口中轻轻地念出第一个数字：“一。”然后他略微将手伸向前去，稍稍一晃，细小的光辉从他的指尖跳跃出去，坠落到地面后，如同石子落入水中，发出奇异又清脆的“锵”的一声。随后苍白而空无的地面逐渐有了起伏和纹理，光线开始在地面奔跑起来。“二。”话语出口时，苍白的天空中有青蓝色的光线坠落，它们交缠成复杂的形态，自高空的中央扩散出去，慢慢地与地面的光辉交汇。希斯拉德又说：“三。”地面上淡色的藤蔓开始缓慢地生长，顶开白色的土壤，抽出娇小又翠绿的芽叶。“四。”说到这里的时候，他转过头来，像是邀请哈迪斯与他一道般，稍稍地放开他的手后退两步，一条道路缓缓地出现在了他们的面前。  
哈迪斯接过了话语：“五。”他向希斯拉德走去的时候，道路的两侧长出了整齐的护栏。纤细的白色金属编成简洁的图案，在瞬间成型。“六。”天空终于在此时略微染上极淡的青蓝，光辉也缓慢地投射下来，成型的道路两侧，已生出藤蔓和青草的庭院之中，新的植物开始生根发芽。希斯拉德与他一道咏唱，声音重叠：“七、八、九。”空气中扩散出乐音，像是为某物的诞生献上礼赞，白色的花朵盛放于苍白的庭院，层层地向着远方扩散出去。鸟雀展开翅膀掠过天空，希斯拉德伸出手，一只飞鸟绕着他的指尖旋转两周，在下落时碎裂成光点，以他的手指为圆心扩散出去。哈迪斯惊叹着看着周遭的风景，即使最初确确实实是空无一物，现在却已建立起一座相当庞大而客观的白色的庭院。“这里是……”他似乎还没有从友人这伟大的创造中回过神来，对待新事物的好奇与敬畏向来是他的性情中不可缺少的东西。希斯拉德却平淡地微笑着，轻声给他揭开了谜底——  
“欢迎来到我创造的‘世界’，哈迪斯。”他说，“欢迎来到‘造物的庭院’。这些孩子们都很想见你。我们的时间很多，不妨随我来看看吧。”

第一件造物名为“永不凋零之花”，距离两人很近，就盛开在庭院之中。哈迪斯走过去时还未注意到这片盛放的花朵的异常，直到希斯拉德轻轻地将手伸出去、折下一朵苍白的花朵时，他才注意到花瓣的不寻常之处：那是一朵完完全全用水晶雕刻而成的花朵，却拥有极其自然又圆滑的弧度。倘若不是经过了仔细地观察以及水晶自带的透明的光辉，他可能真的会把它当做一朵精致又小巧的花也说不定。希斯拉德把它递到他的手中，用一种略带期待的眼神看着他，哈迪斯用手触碰这坚硬又易碎的花瓣，感叹于希斯拉德竟能把它做得如此地真实。花瓣在他的手中折射着不知从何而来的光辉，晃出一片七彩的碎影，在他的手掌落下一小片斑驳。庭院之中满是这样的花，希斯拉德的手触碰它们时会发出叮叮当当的响声。在哈迪斯听来，这像是一种无序的旋律，完全随机、完全混乱、但又有一种奇妙的美感。希斯拉德在这时突然说话了：“哈迪斯，你怎么看待‘生命’？”  
友人总是会突然开启一些奇妙的话题，哈迪斯也会习惯性地顺着他的思路去思考。他捻着这朵冰冷的、无机质的花，踱步到希斯拉德的面前，又略微抬起头，看向庭院中那些虚伪的花朵。“虽然不知道你为什么会在这里展开这个话题……”他稍稍举起手来，水晶雕刻的花瓣被他举过了头顶：“生命是脆弱的东西。”  
像是有谁从他的身边路过，用稚嫩的声音与他异口同声、说出了同样的话语：“但生命也是宝贵的东西，失去了就无法回来。生命注定有时间的限制——当然，对于我们来说，这个限制形同虚设。”他将花朵递到希斯拉德的面前：“寄宿着生命的事物注定难以永恒，而永恒之物往往又缺少生机。就像这朵花一样，纵使它再过逼真、美丽、精致，我也认为它不及真正的盛放的鲜花。”希斯拉德在这时若有所思地点头，两个人背着双手，一前一后地穿过这座庭院，然后哈迪斯听见友人开口、慢悠悠地发表他的观点：“但是你瞧，真正的花朵会有所残缺、会凋谢、会腐烂；这朵花虽然了无生机，却能永葆青春。哈迪斯，这是永不凋零之花，它拥有的是凝固的美丽。”  
“可是它并非是真实的。”哈迪斯说，“造物能持续地维持在一个状态，但造物终究是造物……没有灵魂的造物不过是在创造者的意志之下活动，即使它有时能给人带来虚伪的慰藉……”说到这里是他略微停顿了一秒：“……希斯拉德，还是换个话题吧。”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“没有，只是觉得有些……不大对劲罢了。”他注意到他们走到了一条特别的道路上：“我们要去哪里？”  
仔细回忆起来，他与希斯拉德也算是旧识。很久、很久以前，在一些特别的契机之下、或者说小小的奇迹之中，两个人成为了互相理解的友人。孩子们手拉着手跑过亚马乌罗提漫长的街道，跳上层层叠叠的台阶，从谈笑和辩论的大人们身边溜走，跑到广场上的空地上，找到一块修剪整齐的、柔软的草地躺下。午后，或者黄昏，也许是夜晚。孩子们仰望着天空的色调变换，在笑闹间谈天说地畅所欲言，这些话语往往都有些天马行空不着边际——不过没关系！亚马乌罗提的市民们向来鼓励自由想象，谁知道灵感会从什么胡言乱语中诞生呢？  
希斯拉德喜欢和哈迪斯玩一个奇怪的游戏，他们称呼它为“想象”。不论逻辑、不论是否能够“创造”，也不论有没有依据，只要提起，两个人就可以就着话题，向下无限地展开。“开始‘想象’吧。从什么开始比较好呢？”年少的孩子这样问道，然后像是自问自答：“现在，秋天即将到来，哈尔玛鲁特学院的花朵都要凋谢了，那么我想要想象一种——”  
——希斯拉德在这时用足尖敲了敲地面，原本苍白而无色的地表突然就给予了他响应，灿烂的金色光辉变成植物的形态自地面抽芽、绽放，柔柔地一路铺就到远处不可见之处去。这确实是有些出乎哈迪斯的意料，他试探似地将手伸过去触碰那些纤长的植物，发现竟然还有着柔软而轻盈的触感：“不错，确实有趣。”他开始不由自主地有些由着友人的心性，顺着他的想象和创造，也试图加入些自己的想法：“只是颜色有些单薄，不如添些什么吧——”红色的藤蔓从他的袖口中溜出，扎根至地面后繁荣地生长，在金色的植物上开出血红的小花。整条由光线编织而成的道路多了些颜色，看上去像是血管一样蜿蜒在地面上。  
“这条道路会去往何方呢？”哈迪斯喃喃自语着，沿着道路的延伸向前走去。一切都仿佛和他年轻时、在亚马乌罗提那些微小的习惯关联了起来。他和希斯拉德经常会追随着某些灵魂或者魔法的痕迹，一路走过亚马乌罗提漫长的阶梯，去探寻那些不被常人所见的秘密。那些飘荡的色彩像是散落的丝带，温柔地在空气中缠绕成一朵花的形状，在随着气流的微动被慢慢吹散。希斯拉德此时像是对一切了如指掌，他快步上前与哈迪斯并肩，气定神闲道：“这是一条‘光之路’，哈迪斯，你瞧，它完完全全是由‘光’构成的。”  
理论上来说这是有些太过奇妙的想象和创造，但哈迪斯在一片苍白之中切实地感受到了空间的高度变化。不知何时起这条道路似乎悬停在半空，而明明是虚无的光线，踩上去却有一种踏实的感觉。这种触感实在是有些奇妙得过了头，那些金色的植物也在前方逐渐地变得高度规整、弯曲成扶手一样的东西。“这样的场景恐怕只有在梦里才能见到。”哈迪斯的心情莫名地感到了放松，或许是因为希斯拉德就在身边，最初醒来的紧张感也稍稍地被打散了些。但友人在这时给了他一个肯定的答案：“没错，这条道路的尽头正是‘梦’。”  
“梦？”哈迪斯想了想，“是你的梦吗？你会做什么样的梦？”  
“说到我的梦，那恐怕要讲上些时候了。不过，我最常梦见的，或许与你最常梦见的一样。哈迪斯，你会做什么样的梦？”  
“……我经常梦见被温和而灿烂的光辉照耀的亚马乌罗提。”哈迪斯回忆，“那些建筑镀上金色，矗立在柔风之中，街道上满是善良而智慧的市民，在鲜花盛开的道路上，洁白的花瓣随风而逝。偶尔梦见的并非白昼而是夜晚，我似乎会从草地上坐起，仰望着头顶灿烂的星河——“  
“然后你会向上伸出手去，用力地展开双臂。我坐在你的身边，记下一些琐碎的事情。”  
“……你怎么知道？”  
“在经历过共同的事情后，记忆往往会所重合，哈迪斯。”道路已经快要到达尽头，在雾气之中，他们隐约能看到建筑的轮廓，“只是和你稍微有点不同的是，我会想让梦境更像‘梦’一些。”  
“比如？”  
“比如——色彩更加绚烂、更加荒诞？你看！”  
迷雾从白色散开后，里面呈现出花哨的色彩，最后一缕雾气被风吹散，庞大的都市出现在二人的面前。孩子的影子从他们的头顶跑过，其中一人正用清脆的声音报着数字：“三！”哈迪斯略微回过头去，只来得及看见孩子们的长袍一角。这里的梦的国度，那么什么都有可能发生。他看见遥远的、颇为熟悉的建筑，即使身处于梦中，亚马乌罗提也是那样地真实。只是它不像记忆中那样大气、朴实、折射着来自高空的光辉，而像是被顽皮的孩子泼上花哨的颜料，一块又一块地结在建筑的外表。“我还从没见过这种颜色的亚马乌罗提。”哈迪斯半开玩笑道，“说起来，你曾经是不是也说过，想让创造管理局的样子变得与众不同些？”  
说话间他们也来到了“梦”里的“创造管理局”，这栋建筑在城市间确实相当显眼——它的墙面上描绘着幼稚可笑的涂鸦，看上去像是一群小小的同胞们在追逐天空的星星。建筑的顶端还是标志性的巨大的平台，但平台的周围被花枝装点，充满一种欢悦的童心。“我很喜欢花，也很喜欢绚烂的色彩。”希斯拉德在这时开口说话，他在靠近这里时就稍稍加快了脚步，好像回归了他最熟悉的地方让他感到心情颇好。在创造管理局的大门前，能看到繁杂的人影来回穿梭，晃动出模模糊糊的残象。从敞开的大门能够看到大厅，公务员们各行其是，没有人因为他们的到来而感到诧异，就仿佛他们两人从一开始就并不属于这里。  
“创造管理局是个好地方。”身为其管理者、创造管理局局长希斯拉德说道：“所谓‘理想化为现实之地’，无数的想象和创造在这里变为真实存在的事物，曾经只能存在于幻梦中的东西，终究展开了双翼、迎向高远的辉光。哈迪斯，这是件多么美好又充满美感的事情……”他们像是一同陷入了短暂的回忆，哈迪斯开始在脑海中搜索起曾经这里发生过的故事。早在他们尚为孩童时，就对这座庞大的建筑产生了憧憬。倘若不是有那份罕见的天赋，或许两人会在这里互为同僚，一道为了亚马乌罗提更为光辉灿烂的未来鞠躬尽瘁。“但很可惜，我接下了你未曾接下的职责，希斯拉德。”虽然这句话并非是谴责，但对于希斯拉德为何拒绝了“十四人”们的邀约，哈迪斯至今还是有些耿耿于怀：“如果不是你拒绝了‘爱梅特赛尔克’，或许坐在这里的人会是我，而你则在市政厅那边，做些我现在正忙碌的工作。”  
“希斯拉德。”他接着说了，两个人在这时慢慢地沿着楼梯往上走。哈迪斯的印象里，创造管理局有一条漫长的螺旋楼梯，即使利用早已搭设好的传送魔法、或者“电梯”都会有更高效的移动速度，但偶尔有时，他们还是更喜欢用闲聊来打发时间，一点点踏上顶层。“希斯拉德，你有没有想过，假如你成了‘爱梅特赛尔克’？”  
“那或许亚马乌罗提会被我搅得一团糟吧。”  
“我相信这句话是开玩笑，你明明拥有与我不相上下的能力。”  
“但在将能力应用于现实、对于行星命运那难能可贵的责任心和守序之心，我可远不如你。”  
“你又在说些夸耀我的话了。”  
“这一切都发自真心，哈迪斯。”他们站在楼梯里一扇莫名出现的木门前。或许正是因为在“梦中”的缘故，就算是有这样反常的现象，哈迪斯发觉自己竟然也能坦然地接受。他一边尝试拧动门把手，一边慢悠悠地回复：“是这样吗？我经常很难读懂你的‘真心’啊。”  
“在你的眼里我是很难被理解的人？”  
“并不是这个意思，希斯拉德。”门扉在这时被打开了，这座凭空出现在楼梯上的木门的后方，竟然是一段唐突下行的楼梯。或许梦境就是该这样不着边际、不讲道理——就像是那些特别的、灵光一现的想象。“正相反，其实正是因为我了解你，才会这样觉得……”  
他们沿着楼梯向下走。“希斯拉德，很多时候我都会以‘如果是希斯拉德……’的形式来思考，在某些时刻，如果是你的话会做些什么。你向来都是一种轻飘飘的态度，但有时又偏偏十分地坚定。”说话间第二道门也被打开了——这楼梯上的门未免也太多了些，这一次门后是一段平直而幽深的走廊，墙壁上装点着星星。“我不知道该怎么形容对你的感觉——好了、不要露出这样的笑意，我知道你想说什么，不准说出来。”  
“向来擅长感知情绪的爱梅特赛尔克大人——”  
“……可别挖苦我了。”  
希斯拉德笑意不减：“我才没有，这可是我发自内心的赞美。”脚步稍微快了一点，在哈迪斯前方两步走着：“你也明白，我看待事物的眼光或许和常人有些许不同……但哈迪斯往往能看到事物的‘本质’之下更多的东西，我常和他人提起你总会留意到些我们不能注意的关键之处。说实话，倘若不是你，我也许很难明白所谓的‘情感’。”  
“情感。”他强调了一遍：“喜悦、悲伤、痛苦……生者的情感、死者的情感、被留下之人的情感。那些‘残酷’的事情明明离我们那么遥远，作为完全之人，近乎永恒的生命给予了我们太多的特权。这些本不是我们该考虑的东西——我甚至有些不能理解。而你却像是天然拥有这份天赋，将这些向我娓娓道来。‘活着的意义’、‘死亡的意义’、‘缅怀的意义’……还有‘爱’。”  
第三道门在这时由希斯拉德打开了，这一次他们走的是上行的道路。哈迪斯背着手，若有所思道：“所谓的‘爱’……”他说，“我依稀记得我们探讨过这个话题，‘爱’与‘幸福’，希斯拉德，那好像是很久以前的事了。”  
“很久以前了。”友人轻声应和，“很久以前了。我曾经设想，这样的情感是否能被创造出来？我们能人为地制造‘爱’吗？能够创造‘幸福’吗？归根结底，这些到底是什么东西？为什么拥有近乎完美的创造之力的我们，却无法创造出这些？”  
“当伴侣们许下共度一生的承诺时，这可以称之为‘幸福’；当珍重之人互相挽起彼此的手，相连的可以称为‘爱’……当万千灵魂拥有相同的祈愿，为了光辉的未来而奉上自己所拥有的一切，这也可以称为‘爱’。为了某人也好，为了自己也好，‘爱’似乎是一个缥缈的、又无处不在的概念。”这条楼梯变得曲折回环，但总体还是上升的趋势，哈迪斯皱眉：“……希斯拉德，我有一个疑问。”  
“从刚刚开始，我们就在闲聊些不着边际的东西。在我的印象中，创造管理局可没有这么长的楼梯。”  
“梦境中什么都会发生的。”希斯拉德说，“上即是下，下也是上。既然是梦境，大胆一点又何妨？向许久未见之人吐露些许心声……也不是什么过分的事吧？”  
“可是我……”他想了想，还是把一些话语吞咽了回去。第四道门也打开了，令人惊叹的是，他们竟然出现在了广场上。创造管理局在他们的身后倒置，哈迪斯依稀记得，顶层是希斯拉德的办公室，他常常在里面审批文件，而自己也会因为各种公事或私事前去找他。现在呈现在他们面前的却是一片开阔的场地，市民们穿着漆黑的长袍，正悠闲地在街上散步。  
“——这真的是梦吗？”他困惑道：“希斯拉德……从最初到现在，我所见的一切都太过反常了些……”  
“硬要说的话，是‘造物的庭院’。‘梦’只是这座‘庭院’中的一小部分。哈迪斯，这里是由某些奇异的想象构成的地方——或许可以加上‘经我之手创造的’这个形容。而我不过是想多和你说些话罢了，难道说你累了？”  
“倒是没有。”哈迪斯摇头，“……和你聊天总是很愉快，但我总觉得你还有些话语没能出口。希斯拉德，你想说什么就全都说出来吧？”  
“时候到了我自然会说的。”  
“你又是这一套……”哈迪斯发出一声低低的叹息。“希斯拉德，我确实有时看不透你。”  
友人继续温和地微笑，自然而然地拉过他的手。他们路过草坪时看见两个孩子的身影。其中一个正握着笔与纸张，认认真真地在上面写下数字。他轻声说道：“五！”另一个孩子也随声附和：“五！那么‘五’是什么？让我想想——啊，我有主意了！”孩子坐起来向身边的朋友宣布：“我们来想象一出‘永不完结的戏剧’吧！”  
“戏剧，真不错，我也很喜欢戏剧。”哈迪斯远远地听到他们的声音，语气略微上扬着说道。这是他近期才拥有的一种微小的喜好，在他模糊的印象里，他会坐在恢弘又气派的圆形剧场的中央——那是最好的欣赏一切的位置。他侧着头仔细地回忆了一下：“我喜欢看那些情节曲折、又颇有张力的严肃戏剧，主角必然不是一人，无数的平凡之人联起手来，共同应对几乎不可抗争的灾厄……”他们说话间已经路过了那些孩子的周边，回头时哈迪斯只见到兜帽下方滑出的一缕白发，再往前方些，一道庄严而厚重的大门横在他们的面前。门后隐隐传来些嘈杂与喧嚣，还有音乐的声响。  
仿佛有人在他的耳边细语：“陛下，您想要欣赏一出喜剧吗？”  
他喃喃低语：“想。”  
于是大门打开的瞬间，他坐在了柔软的座椅上。这剧场装潢华美，深色的天鹅绒幕布垂在四周，只是坐在剧场观众席上的，只有他与希斯拉德二人。在他们的周遭，无机质的人偶有着破败的身躯，却都统一地抬起了头颅，向着舞台上的演员们遥望。演员们穿着黑色的长袍，扮演者一群睿智的学者，激烈地争论着即将到来的灾厄。他们言辞恳切、各持己见，一时之间争执不下……位于正中间的、扮演“法官”的演员清清喉咙，用力地敲了敲精美的小槌：“肃静！肃静！良善的子民们，不要为此而争论不休——”  
演员们一唱一和起来：  
放置？拯救？牺牲？挣扎？  
灾厄降临、灾厄降临！吾等同胞，何去何从！  
白衣的青年自舞台的幕后走出：“啊啊，我亲爱的同胞们！就由我来成为一切的支点！”  
用我的骨做成神的脊椎！  
用我的血灌入神的躯壳！  
将我的灵魂献给神明、将我的一切化为食粮——只为回应同胞的祈愿！  
黑衣的演员们挽起手来，场上落下黑色的绸带，将他们的身影遮得模糊。布景的打光也变成暗红色，舞蹈变得混乱而有序，演员们四散在舞台上，高举着双手仿佛在祈祷着。  
佐迪亚克、佐迪亚克！伟大的真神，佐迪亚克！  
突然，有一名演员猛地回头站起身来，展开双臂向着舞台上的其他人大喊：“请看，那位是谁？”  
“爱梅特赛尔克大人？”  
“爱梅特赛尔克大人！”  
哈迪斯恍惚间感觉到似乎有什么正在回忆中慢慢地复醒。演员们在这时涌下了舞台，来到他的身边，抓住他的胳臂将他带离坐席。“敬爱的、亲爱的、伟大的爱梅特赛尔克大人！”他们又开始了新一轮的唱和，伴随着一种简单又有些混乱的舞蹈，带着他向着舞台走去，“爱梅特赛尔克大人，请您来决策吧！现在我们该如何是好呢？”  
舞台的布景在这时完完全全地被换掉了，一片深渊般的黑暗之中，似乎有星星在发出微光。他被架着双臂，有些僵硬地与他们一道起舞。演员们分成了两个声部：“是拯救同胞吗？”“还是牺牲同胞呢？”一连串的旋转、踢腿和高举双臂后，他们又融为了一体：“诞生吧、佐迪亚克！降临吧、佐迪亚克！”他被挤在他们的中间，身体来来回回地被撞来撞去。他想要寻求希斯拉德的协助，却在这时发现对方已经不见了。偌大的剧场中仅仅有他一个人，那些演员们却在此时飞快地退场，舞台上只剩下他垂着双手孤独地站立，一束聚光灯打在了他的身上——  
“那么现在！敬请欣赏、最优秀与最拙劣的演员的独角表演！其名为——”  
哈迪斯觉得事情变得不大对劲，但他的身体却开始不受控制地投入到表演当中去。他看见台下坐着的观众愈发地清晰，那些穿着黑色长袍的演员们坐在第一排，黑漆漆的眼窝安静地注视着他，仿佛只是与方才观赏戏剧的他置换了位置。再往后，衣着不同的普通人坐在座位上，而他们的后方，他看见了无数张熟悉的面孔——似乎很久以前，他也以“那些面孔”示人过。而在整个剧场的最中央，一位苍老的、佝偻的、却依稀能看出当年的英武的老者身披军装样式的斗篷与外套，正严肃地注视着舞台上的他。他抬手、挥动、转圈、再站直，口中却念不出一句台词。爱梅特赛尔克！什么是未来，什么是希望？什么是责任，什么是使命？你所要履行的又是什么？追光灯跟着他的脚步快速地移动，像是要把他逼到角落里去，即使他本能地想要找到一处黑暗的角落藏匿，光线却完完全全地缠着他的足迹。爱梅特赛尔克！沉睡、再苏醒！日复一日、重复上演着悲喜剧！诗一样的句子被观众们高呼：同胞悲愿为汝之双翼，汝即冥界馈赠持有者，汝即幸存者，汝为“爱梅特赛尔克”！  
星星在闪耀，星星在坠落。在唱和的声部里，有孩子的声音穿插进来：遥远而遥远的世界尽头，有一条白色的河流。漆黑的河底沉舟万艘，赤足渡河的人忘却忧愁。他越听越觉得诡怪，这场混沌的演出终于有了些想要落下帷幕的意思，他僵硬地站直，猛然躬下身体夸张地鞠躬。灾厄被结束了，英雄得到了无上的光荣！报幕员大声宣布出结语，而人们爆发出一阵大笑和喝彩，像是观赏了一出精彩的喜剧。观众席正中间的老者却站起来，用力地鼓起了掌：  
“精彩绝伦！完美无缺！”老者大声地说，“精彩！漂亮！……漂亮！”  
哈迪斯却清晰地看到，他的眼角有一行浑浊的眼泪滚下来。舞台的幕布在此时收起，追光灯熄灭，黑暗席卷了他整个身躯。他感到自己不受控制地开始下坠，却并不觉得害怕，反而像是正在等待一个漫长的结果一样，放松了身体，无声地闭上了眼睛。  
有人在这片深渊中平静地问话，是孩子的声音：  
——对于哈迪斯来说，‘爱’和‘幸福’又是什么？

哈迪斯。孩子说。我们来“想象”吧。  
这是孩子们最热衷的游戏。开始‘想象’吧。从什么开始比较好呢？年少的孩子这样问道，然后像是自问自答：现在，秋天即将到来，哈尔玛鲁特学院的花朵都要凋谢了，那么我想要想象一种——  
一种永不凋谢的花。孩子说。永远美丽、永远年轻、永远绽放、永远绚丽。它要有水晶雕刻的花瓣，苍白的色彩，成片地绽放在白色的庭院中。好、我来记下来——这一页开始，就是我们的“造物的庭院”。一、“永不凋谢之花”……好了，哈迪斯，该你了！  
希斯拉德，不要擅作主张啊……另一个孩子无奈地叹气，却也是认真地思考了：那么，就来想象一条光的道路吧。光线编制而成，延伸到遥远而遥远的地方。明明只是虚无的光线，踩上去却有踏实的感觉。然后，这条道路要通往很远、很特别的国度，不是亚马乌罗提，要去往更为遥远的世界——  
梦！希斯拉德说。到梦里去！梦里什么都可以发生，是最适合发挥想象的地方了。我要看见斑斓的色彩、绚烂的天空、又上又下的楼梯，开开关关的门——门！第四个也由我来说。这里的门要有真有假，你以为它会通往某处，实际上会通往另一处。或许门后的结构也可以完全随机——这样才会更加有趣。  
五。哈迪斯接上来。五……说起来，希斯拉德，你看过“戏剧”吗？前段时间，好像有位喜欢“故事”的市民提到过这个概念，是将“故事”化为“虚假的现实”的东西。我很喜欢这种娱乐活动，那些文字被演绎出来的感觉颇为有趣。舞台上的演员们演绎着他人的人生，用自己的面孔诉说他人的台词，希斯拉德，倘若有那种永不完结的戏剧，我或许会看得停不下来呢。  
戏剧——那么，影子！你有没有觉得影子很有趣？舞台上的投影、灯光的投影，啊，各种各样的投影。如果影子也能凭借自身的意志行动，是否也会变得有趣——不说影子，至少“幻影”我们是能创造得出来的吧？以后不妨试试看，假如又有一个“哈迪斯”或者“希斯拉德”，会不会有什么更多的“想象”呢？  
可幻影终究是幻影啊，希斯拉德。哈迪斯摇头。幻影永远都无法触及真实，但只是给他们编排些剧本的话，那还是做得到的。那么，七、七——对了，诗，提到戏剧的话，一定要有“诗”。传唱着故事的诗，表达着感情的诗，各种各样的诗篇汇聚到一起，必然会十分惊人吧。  
感情？  
感情。哈迪斯说：……怎么了，希斯拉德，“感情”？  
我觉得这是一个非常虚无的概念。我常常会听到你、听到大人们提到这些，但我觉得很多都是“没有意义”的东西。孩子歪了歪脑袋，做出一副困惑的样子：哈迪斯，我们为什么会拥有这些“感情”？我所注视的东西，是“客观的”“理性的”“必然存在的”，而“感情”我却很难观察到，就更难以理解了。  
我反而觉得这不是什么困难的事，因为“感情”是很好分辨的事物。  
那么，七是诗，八是……。孩子想了想，吐出了一个词语：世界尽头！

哈迪斯猛然睁开眼睛。  
他躺在白色的浅滩上，双脚浸在浅浅的白色河水中。希斯拉德坐在他的旁边，平静地托着下巴，向远方注视而去。他不知道自己什么时候掉到这个地方来，但从希斯拉德的表情来看，他似乎对这一切都没有什么惊讶的感觉。哈迪斯慢慢地从地上坐起来，顺着他的目光看过去。在地平线的另一侧也是一片苍白，没有光，但明亮，白色的河流宽阔地在他们的面前平静地流淌，轻轻冲刷着浅滩的边缘。没有造物的庭院，没有白色的花，一切都像是从未存在过，又或许只是他或者希斯拉德的一段臆想、几个梦与梦罢了。希斯拉德并没有转过脸，只是一味地望向远方。哈迪斯沉默了很久，提出了疑问：  
“希斯拉德。”他说，“刚刚是谁的梦？”  
希斯拉德没有看他，只是低下了眼睛：“哈迪斯，就当是听旧友的些许胡言乱语吧；你还记得很久很久以前、我曾和你说过的那些歌谣般的句子吗？‘星星的碎片落进造物的庭院，诞生了永不凋零的花朵。旅者循着那些光的道路，前往了梦之国度深处。’……”哈迪斯的久远的记忆在此时苏醒，曾经，在遥远的过去，光辉灿烂的亚马乌罗提、幽深又高远的星空之下，孩子与孩子仰躺在柔软的草地上，向着群星伸出了手，如同呓语般说出些天马行空的遐想：“连接虚实的门扉被藏匿在幕布之下，舞台之上演员们日复一日将剧本重复。迷失的影子徘徊在光与暗的夹缝，传唱起来自死者的诗歌。”他感觉自己的心脏正在剧烈地鼓动，从胸腔跳跃到喉头，然后狠狠地沉下去，在瞬间归于沉寂了。希斯拉德平静地看着他，面具后面的眼神中透露出一股淡淡的哀伤来，他看着哈迪斯的时候，哈迪斯也抬起了脸与他对视。像是感应到了彼此的想法，他们默契地念出了最后的话语——  
“遥远而遥远的世界尽头，有一条白色的河流。”  
“漆黑的河底沉舟万艘，赤足渡河的人啊忘却忧愁。”  
哈迪斯说：“我们现在就在白河上，希斯拉德。”  
“哈迪斯，你已经死去了……”希斯拉德说出了最后的真实，“……有一些时间了。”  
他想了想又问：“……你是真实的‘希斯拉德’，还是我想象中的‘希斯拉德’？”  
希斯拉德轻轻地歪了一下脑袋：“或许是前者，或许是后者。这些并不重要。哈迪斯，对于死者而言，我只是个多话的引路者。但也许我在此摆渡的理由，是一直在等待某人结束使命后，能够获得平稳的安眠吧。”  
白色的小船出现在河畔，希斯拉德举起右手，金色的提灯由光线勾勒、被他握进手中。他轻轻地将灯放在船头，沉默着踩上船底。哈迪斯背着手跟上去，在他的对面坐下来。船不必有谁来撑，在这片苍白的河水上缓慢地拖出一道长长的水痕。两个人相对而坐，希斯拉德依旧在微笑着，在哈迪斯的记忆中，他一直是这样平淡的、得体的、又十分虚无地微笑。但面对自己时，这份微笑里会多少几分真诚的味道。他们只是平静地坐在船上，看着周遭的风景缓缓地后退，哈迪斯略微侧头看向河水的下方，穿透白色的水面，暗色的水底中沉着无数船只的残骸，像是一座巨大的墓地。同胞们的面具整齐地堆叠在水底，诉说着曾经那惨烈而壮丽的牺牲的史诗。他对着水面看了很久，突然抬起头来：  
“我知道你不是幻影。我看得很清楚。”  
他想了想又说：“从一开始就知道……只是，我没想过一生最后的回溯，竟然会从幼时这些不着边际的想象开始。所以——”  
“……又或者说，我也有未完的心愿，而又渴求一生的使命终结。”他说，“洗去泪水的白河，现在就在此处。希斯拉德，为什么不早些投身河中呢。”  
“因为我还有不想遗忘的事物。”希斯拉德微笑，“当然，也有些担心某些人不肯将苦痛遗忘。”  
船在这时停在了水的中央。平静的河面上没有一丝波澜，斜光安稳地照耀在他们的身上。哈迪斯在这时站了起来，向着友人伸出了手——  
“那么。”他说，“现在我来了，我们一起过去吧？”  
希斯拉德面具后的笑意依旧平淡：“哈迪斯，我从来不知道你是这么坦诚又主动的人。”  
“爱梅特赛尔克”的语气掠过一丝不易察觉的颤抖：“……我很想念你。”  
摆渡人慢慢低下了眼睛：“……你在奇怪的地方会突然变得直率，真是让人有些难以自禁。”  
他们赤脚踩在了水面上，孩子们的影子从他们的身旁一闪而过，大声地喊出最后的数字：“九！”年轻的孩子们手拉手踩过白色的河流，赤着脚一路向着远方奔跑而去。曾经、很久很久的过去，哈迪斯躺在星空之下，双手慢慢地举起来，丈量着夜空中那条广阔的银河：“希斯拉德，希斯拉德，我猜，死去的灵魂们都会淌过一条漫长的河流。”那时他用力地将小小的胳臂伸长，尽可能地将满天的星辰纳入怀中：“悲伤的灵魂、彷徨的灵魂、痛苦的灵魂，都会在那片苍白的河水中洗去泪水，平稳而无忧地沉睡在无光之海中。”年少的友人看着他，在笔记的最后一行写下稚嫩的笔迹：白河。“为什么会这样想呢，哈迪斯？不过是回归冥界罢了，这是自然的法则。对于拥有近乎永恒的生命的我们来说，生与死并不是什么值得叹息的事情。”年少的希斯拉德就已经学会将一切看得平淡，他是看似最温和又好脾气的那个，性格中却透露着一丝令人生畏的冷淡的理性。“即使死去，也不过是‘寿命已尽’，考虑死者的感受，是否会有些太过多余了？”  
“希斯拉德，你不明白。”孩子认真地告诉他，“任何生命诞生于世，都拥有他独一无二的价值。倘若走向一生的终点还有未完之心愿，碍于种种原因只能无奈地抱憾而终，对于任何人来说，都是无比残忍的事情。”少年闭上眼睛，脸上的表情变得柔和：“如果……真的有这样的河流，为所有悲伤的灵魂洗去忧愁，遗忘一切该遗忘的过往，即使死亡也不会太过痛苦。”  
年少的希斯拉德想了想，又看了看手中的笔记，从一到九，关于两个孩子天马行空的、无所依据的遐想。他的笔尖轻轻动了一下，写下了第十个数字。  
“十。”孩子说，“关于‘爱’与‘幸福’。”  
爱梅特赛尔克感觉脚底传来凉意，希斯拉德站在他的身边，两人像是普通地在亚马乌罗提的街道上散步——如同他们无数次一起并肩过的那样，慢慢地行走在苍白的河水上。河水依旧平静，而他们在无声地下沉。哈迪斯知道自己即将迎接一场平淡的死亡，但他却并没有感到恐惧。或许他已经见过了太多，而时至今日，他不过是迎来了属于自己的结局罢了。河水已经逐渐淹没到他的脖颈，他感觉身体开始不受控制，意识也开始缓慢地消散。而就在这时，希斯拉德在水下轻轻握住了他的手。  
“哈迪斯。”希斯拉德说话了。“我知道你一定会来的。”  
白色的河水洗去灵魂的眼泪，将一切的苦难包容于深暗之中。

——年少的孩子伸过头来，看到笔记本上最后一行字，有些困惑地皱了皱眉：希斯拉德，‘爱’与‘幸福’不是用魔法创造的。  
不可以吗？  
不可以。他一板一眼地说：那并不是用什么术式、元素和以太才能捏造的东西，而是一种缥缈又真实、虚无又沉重的情感。  
……啊，不愧是哈迪斯，明白得好多。  
我当然明白啦！向来矜持的孩子突然骄傲地抬起头来，望向天空闪耀的银河：但这并不是能教给别人的东西，希斯拉德！我没法讲给你听，只能靠你自己去想。  
那对于哈迪斯来说，“爱”和“幸福”又是什么？只是一个例子也好，我想尝试想象一下。  
年少的孩子想了想，认真地给了他答案：是无论我身在何方、无论我的道路有多么漫长，都明白我并不孤单。因为总有一个地方，我珍视的人会等待我来到那里。活着也好，死后也好，即使只有一个人，他也会一直平静地等着我。在星河之上，在白河之上，不管多久，只要我去到那里，就一定会见到他。  
因为他知道，我也知道。就算要度过再久、再久的时光，终有一天，我一定会来的。

而我（你）终于来了。

END


End file.
